A Little Whiskey
by spangelsbitch
Summary: Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing remotely related to Joss' work. Although I really wish I did. Summary: No real summary for this. Just some very childish behavior from both sides...although a little whiskey never hurt anybody. Warning: major slash(finally!), kissing, language, childish behavior. Sequel to Maybe It's Angel.
1. Chapter 1

"NO! I won't do it!"

"But you have to!"

"I don't have to do anything!"

"Please? It's the only way. Nothing else works!"

"I don't care! I don't want it to work!"

Angel slammed his office door closed and sat down behind his desk. He rubbed his temples as he head began to work. He couldn't believe what was just asked of him. There was no way he was doing it.

Then his office door swung open and Fred marched in. She slammed the door behind her. "Angel you have to do this." She said.

"Fred, I don't have to do anything. I'm the boss." Angel said.

"Angel, come on! It's the only chance we have to understand why Spike becomes corporal." Fred argued. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't care about Spike. As far as I'm concerned he can stay incorporeal!" Angel said.

"If he does he can bother you whenever!" Fred said.

"And he'll bother me _whenever_ if he was solid!" Angel yelled.

"Spike needs a body! He can't live like this!" Fred argued.

"Yes he can! Spike's a big boy. He'll get use to it." Angel said.

Fred groaned. She stood there trying to think of something. She turned to Angel. "If Spike stays incorporeal that means he stays tied to WRH, which means he stays tied to you. So long after we're all gone, it'll still be you, Spike and WRH. Now I know you don't want to be with Spike for that long. If he's solid, again he can leave. So no more walking through walls or-or popping into your penthouse."

Angel leaned back in his chair. He really, really didn't want to do this. And he knew that, no matter how much he cared for Fred, that she wasn't going to be able to get him to do it. No possible way in hell.

"So what are we doin'?" Spike asked. As he stood next to a brooding Angel in his office.

"We're going to lock you and Angel in here for 48 hours. We'll be monitoring everything with the cameras that are being installed. These cameras will send feedback of your stats and vitals to Fred's computer. That way she can study and pinpoint the reason you turn corporal for a certain amount of time." Wesley explained.

"Why Angel? This feels more like a bloody punishment than a test." Spike said. "That's what I said." Angel agreed.

Wesley sighed. "Because every time you've become solid you've been with Angel. So we want to know why." He said. "Can' you just…do this with a video feed or somethin'?" Spike asked.

"No, Spike. You and Angel have lived together for almost two centuries! I think you can stand 48 hours," Wesley said. "And you can't kill each other."

"Well then I'm not doing this," Angel said. Angel went to walk out his door when Wesley stepped in front of him. "Move, Wes." Angel growled. Wesley folded his arms across his chest and didn't move.

"You know he can just pick you up, right? Big brute like him." Spike said. Angel looked back at him and growled. Spike smirked. "Can' touch me ponce!" Spike taunted.

"Angel please? If it doesn't work then we don't have to do this again. But…for Fred's sake, do it. Her and Spike have rather grown attached. Let her have this." Wesley said. Angel rolled his eyes. He turned around and went over to his desk.

Spike raised his hand. "Question. Why are we doin' this in Peaches' office? Why not the lab?" Spike asked. "Because it was Angel's choice." Wesley said, before he left. "That's not bloody fair!" Spike yelled after him.

Angel leaned back against his desk with his hands on either side of him. Spike glanced at him and moved to the sofa. He carefully sat down so he wouldn't go through it. They both waited for the people putting up the cameras to finish. Once they did Fred and Gunn showed up.

"Okay, everything's set. I have a live feed and I have your stats up on my computer. So you two just…pretend you're not doing a test." Fred said.

"Right because we both want to be near each other?" Spike and Angel said. They stopped and looked at each other then looked away.

"Okay, that was weird," Gunn said. He cleared his throat. "Angel your schedule has been cleared. If there's anything pressing that you have to address it will be by phone. If it needs to be done in person then we'll pause for a second so you can handle it."

"Wait there's a timer?" Spike asked. Fred grinned and held up the stopwatch. "Oh, great. Now _we'll_ be countin' down ourselves." He sighed.

"Chin up. This time will fly by." Gunn said. Then him and Fred closed the door and locked it. Fred clicked the watch and they went off to the lab.

Angel looked at his watch. It read only 9:16 a.m. He groaned in his head.

*************************************20 minutes***************************************

"How long as it been?"

"Only five minutes more from the last time you asked."

"Really? Only five minutes? Hmm, seemed longer."

"Would be if you stopped asking the time."

"Then don' answer."

"Then stop talking."

There was silence for a good three minutes when the phone rang. Angel frowned as he looked at it. "Are you goin' to answer it?" Spike asked. Angel glared up at him and Spike smirked.

Angel picked it up. "What?" he asked.

"Rude." Spike muttered. Angel gave him a look as he listened to the other line. "Fine." Angel said, slamming the phone down.

"Fred wants us to _interact_," Angel said. Spike raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. I can't even believe I'm here…doing this." Spike snorted. He put his feet up on the couch and laid down. "Get your feet off the couch." Angel said. Spike gave him two fingers and ignored him.

*************************************2 hours******************************************

"How long has it been?" Angel sighed. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

_Oh, please kill me now. I can't take it if he's going to ask me every effin' time!_ Angel thought.

Spike turned his head and looked at Angel. He smirked. "'S matter? Headache 'cause you can' brood?" Spike asked. Angel looked at him.

"No I have a headache because of a certain peroxide idiot." Angel retorted. He then leaned down and opened a bottom drawer. Spike watched him with curiosity. Angel sat back up and placed a bottle of whiskey and a glass on his desk. Spike cursed and turned back around, missing Angel's smirk.

**********************************2 hours and 45 minutes********************************

Angel's jacket was on the back of his chair and he had a little more than half a bottle of whiskey left and he was nowhere near as drunk as he wanted to be. Spike had picked up humming and tapping his boots together.

"This isn't working," Fred said, looking at the computer. "This is a test! These two are supposed to act normal or at least _act_. They're just passing the time and Angel's getting drunk."

"Give it some time, Fred. They have 48 hours total. Something's bound to happen sooner or later." Wesley said. "And if not?" Fred asked. Wesley grinned. "We'll make them do it again." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**********************************14 hours and 10 minutes*******************************

Angel was using his jacket as a blanket as he slept at his desk. Spike was staring up at the ceiling listening to the silence of the building and the very faint hum of the cameras in the room.

He was ready just to do something to piss Angel off for fun when he heard something behind him. He turned his head and looked at Angel. His eyes were moving back and forth under his lids. Spike got up and went over to him.

Then he heard it again. It was very faint and he knew that cameras didn't pick it up. Angel had murmured his name. And it wasn't the first time. Spike remembered how Angelus always murmured his name in his sleep with a soft smile or the quirk of the lips. Spike grinned and went back over and sat down.

**********************************24 hours and 22 minutes*******************************

Angel drank the rest of his blood and set it aside. Harmony had brought it in earlier that morning. Funny how they could come in anytime, but he wasn't allowed out. Nope, he was stuck there with Spike. Who now had his foot on the coffee table.

"Get your feet of the table." Angel said. Spike looked up at him. He leaned back on the couch, making his feet drag across the table further. "Make me." Spike said.

Angel growled and got up and came toward Spike. He then stopped. Spike smirked up at him. "'S matter Peaches? Can' touch me? Too bad." Angel smirked. He grabbed the coffee table and dragged it out from under his feet. "Bloody Poof." Spike grumbled as he sat up.

"Keep it up Spike. I'll win." Angel said. Spike growled and glared at Angel as he sat back down, smirking at Spike.

****************************************30 hours**************************************

Angel leaned back in his chair until it tilted and put his feet up on his desk. "Why can you put your feet up and I can'?" Spike asked. "'Cause it's my office." Angel answered simply. Spike groaned.

Angel then began to rock in his chair, causing it to squeak whenever he moved. He continued for quite a while before Spike snapped. "Stop it!" he yelled. Angel froze and looked at Spike.

"Oh does this bother you?" Angel asked, making his chair squeak more. Spike growled. "Sorry, but you've got me confused with someone that cares." Angel said, continuing to squeak in his chair. Spike gritted his teeth, as the squeak seemed to become louder.

_This was going to be a long day._ He thought.

**********************************35 hours and 57 minutes*******************************

As the building closed down for the night once again they both realized just how quite it was. And it was eerie. Angel looked at Spike and saw him staring out the window out to the city.

_Is this what Spike hears every night? The eerie silence of the dead building? It's enough to drive the sanest person crazy. What does he do here...sitting by himself? _Angel thought.

"Wot?"

Angel snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Spike turned and looked at him.

"What? You were lookin' at me. What do you want?" Spike asked. Angel looked at him again. And then he got flashes of old times when William use to stand on the balcony and look out at the town. Usually he was naked as Angelus drew him from the bed.

Angel groaned. "I need a drink." He leaned down and pulled out the whiskey and the glass. He poured himself a healthy amount and chugged it down, growling at the burn. Spike smirked. "What?" Angel asked.

"You always growled when you had whiskey. Could've been the cheap, watered down kind and you'd still growl. Why?" Spike asked. Angel shrugged. "Just do I guess. Never noticed it." He said. Spike nodded then turned back to the window.

The office was silent again. "Can you drink? I mean…have you tried to?" Angel asked. Spike shook his head and sighed.

"Fred and I tried it. Apparently, I have to concentrate on the drink and glass by itself…or some science junk Fred said. Don' really speak that language." Angel chuckled. He poured more and chugged it.

"They seem to be calmer now. They're not trying to irate each other anymore." Fred said, looking at the readings the monitor was flashing at the bottom.

"And you can tell that by all of that stuff on the screen?" Lorne asked. She nodded. "Wow. No wonder Spike said it was a language." Fred grinned.

"Well it's not that hard to read actually," Wesley said. Lorne gave him a look. "Really it isn't. Once you learn the basics, it's like reading a book or a note. Something plain. A lot of people just don't take the time to learn it." Wesley said.

**********************************40 hours and 05 minutes*******************************

An empty bottle of whiskey was left on Angel's desk. Angel came over and flopped down next to Spike. Spike watched him carefully. "You know you're pretty." Angel said, with a slight slur. Spike raised an eyebrow. "And you're drunk." He said.

"'M not drunk. You really are pretty. Handsome, really." Angel said, leaning back against the couch.

"Right. Angel you're drunk. Why don' you just sleep it off, 'kay?" Spike turned the other way. Angel huffed.

"Why are you being such a brat?" Spike turned back to Angel. "I give you a con-comp-complyment and you get fuzzy-fusy." Angel said. Spike smirked.

"Cause when you're sober you always say things like that?" Spike asked. Angel frowned. "Yes!" Spike's scarred eyebrow went up. Angel frowned again.

"Wait…maybe that's in my head." He said, now really confused. Spike shook his head. "Always was a lightweight." He muttered.

"Hey, I heard that! I am not a lightweight! That's just damned good whiskey. 'Ve had it fer a good ten years now." Spike grinned.

"Careful, Liam. Your brogue's peekin'." Spike said. "What?!" Angel looked at himself, trying to find the 'brogue' Spike was talking about. Spike laughed. Angel looked back up at him.

"You're right, you're not drunk. You're down right sloshed, mate. Can' wait for the poummhmm." Spike's smiling taunt was cut short as Angel leaned forward and kissed him.

Spike was shocked that Angel kissed him…again. The kiss wasn't perfect, as Angel was drunk, but it was nice. It tasted like whiskey and Angel and past kisses. It reminded him of when Angelus would get too drunk to do anything else, but grab William and kiss him until he was as drunk as Angelus.

Spike pulled back from the kiss. His eyes were closed as his head rested against Angel's. "Angel…we shouldn' do this." Spike whispered. "Why not?" Angel asked, just as softly. Spike opened his eyes and looked at him.

"'Cause so many things could go wrong and you're drunk. And whenever we stop…I become incorporeal again." Spike said, sounding disappointed about the last thing.

"I don't care about the wrongs. I am **not** that drunk…and I won't stop." Angel said, right before he claimed Spike's lips again. Spike groaned and reached up to hold Angel's mouth to his.

Angel shifted and wound up pulling Spike onto his lap. Spike pulled back and grinned. "Thought alcohol was supposed to kill your sex drive?" Spike asked. Angel smirked.

"I'm not that drunk, remember." Angel pulled Spike back down to his lips. Spike curled his tongue in Angel's mouth causing him to groan. Angel gripped Spike's duster and began to tug on it. Spike relaxed his arms and helped Angel get it off. It fell to the floor at Angel's feet as his hands claimed Spike's ass.

Spike growled into the kiss as Angel kneaded his cheeks together. Angel pulled back from Spike's lips and kissed a trail to his ear, tugging on the lobe.


	3. Chapter 3

The others were staring at the screen in complete and utter shock.

"They're-"

"Yeah."

"But-"

"I know."

"Can-"

"Maybe."

"How-"

"Heat!" Fred said, stopping the back and forth between Gunn and Wesley. "Heat?" Lorne asked. Fred nodded.

"Body heat. That's how Spike is able to become corporal again. Why didn't I see that before?" She asked herself.

"Maybe, because vampires can't produce heat." Gunn said. Fred frowned.

"But heat is the answer." Fred said. "That may be so, but it can't be body heat." Wesley said.

"Unless you're two horny vampires," Lorne said. They looked at him. "Think about it. Every time that they've said Spike's become corporal was always when they were arguing. My guess is right when they were ready to hit each other th-"

"But wait," Gunn said, cutting Lorne off. "They _always_ argue. Spike's never turned solid before. He stayed as ghostly as ever. Why now? And why are they still making out!?"

"Well…it was rumored that Angelus and William had another relationship other than Childe and Sire," Wesley said. "It could have been a sexual one."

"Okay, so let's say Spike's solid because…he and Angel are arguing to the point where it just becomes foreplay. Then heat between the two, _toward_ each other, makes Spike solid and they kiss. And this time it's more passionate so he's rock-hard. No pun." Lorne said.

"But we don't know if they kissed every time. Without the full story there are a lot of holes in the theory of why Spike becomes solid." Fred said. They realized her point and looked back at the screen.

"Do we have to watch them?" Gunn asked. Fred shrugged. "Because if they start having sex I'm out."

"Well, I need to, to get the facts. And Wesley needs to, to help me explain how all the data fits together. It would be nice if you two stayed to help bounce theories off of." Fred said.

"And what about the sex thing?" Gunn asked. Fred blushed slightly. "I can mute it and put a black box up." She said. Gunn nodded.

**********************************40 hours and 20 minutes*******************************

Spike's shirt was now on the floor along with Angel's, as well as their footwear. Spike was still on Angel's lap, but now he was rocking the bulge in his jeans against Angel's. Making them both moan and groan.

"Do…(kiss)…you know…(tongue-kiss)…how long it's be-(nip)-en?" Spike asked, in between kisses. Angel pulled back and gave Spike a look. "Right, you're the poof, course you know." Angel growled and flipped Spike onto his back on the couch. Spike chuckled.

Angel loomed over him and then claimed his lips again as his hands attacked Spike's pants. Spike groaned as Angel tugged on the belt until it finally gave. Angel pulled back from the kiss and began to roughly yank Spike's pants down. Spike sat up on his elbows and laughed as he lifted his hips to help.

Angel tossed the jeans across the room and leaned up to steal a kiss. He then straddled Spike, as he began on his own pants. Spike lent helping hands and they got Angel's pants undone quicker than Spike's. Angel stood up and pulled his pants down and then tossed them with Spike's. Spike licked his lips as Angel straddled him again. He leaned down and resumed kissing him.

Angel then pulled back from Spike's lips and kissed down his chest. He nipped at each nipple and gave Spike bite marks where he was ticklish. He then finally got to Spike's purple leaking cock. Angel grasped it in his hand and gave it a squeeze. Spike gave a high whine from his nose and arched into his hand.

Angel smirked and then lowered his mouth to the head of his cock. He locked eyes with Spike and while making sure he was watching, sucked his entire length into his mouth. Spike groaned and had to fight to keep his eyes open.

Angel bobbed is head up and down for a few minutes. Then Spike grabbed his head and pulled him off. "Luv, as much as love the attention…kinda don' want it to end like this." Spike said. Angel grinned. "You always were easy." Angel said.

Spike pulled Angel up toward him. "Look who's talkin'." Spike muttered just before their lips met. Angel grinned against his lips. He then pulled back. "Hold on, let me get the lube." Angel said.

Spike held onto to him and frowned. "Why do you have lube in your desk?" Spike asked. Angel gave him a look.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Angel asked. Spike shrugged.

"'M not goin' anywhere." Spike said. Angel grinned. "Hold on." He said. He went to get up again, but Spike's grip tightened and he pulled him back.

"Don'. We don' know how long 'll be solid." Spike said. Angel saw something flash past Spike's eyes, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Fear?

Desperation?

Angel nodded. "Okay, but I don't want to do this dry." Angel said. Spike gave him a look.

"Used to didn' matter." He said.

"Used to beat you until you were bloody, black and blue…things change." Angel said.

Spike smirked as he got an idea. "Hopefully not all things." He said, as he grabbed two of Angel's fingers and sucked them into his mouth. Angel groaned as Spike curled his tongue around his fingers.

Once his fingers were wet, enough Angel pulled them out and then sat back. Spike spread his legs and Angel grinned as he slowly pressed two fingers into Spike's age tight ass.

Spike gritted his teeth at the burn of Angel's fingers pressing into him, but his cock throbbed for it. Angel then gave his fingers a twist and Spike cursed a blue streak. Angel laughed. "Keep it up and this will be over soon." Spike threatened.

"Just relax. You're pretty tight." Angel said, beginning to scissor his fingers. Spike groaned and lifted his butt up for more. Angel inserted a third finger and used his other hand to slowly stroke Spike's cock. "Oooohhhh God it's been too long." Spike groaned. Angel then pulled his fingers out.

"Can't wait, need to fuck you," Angel bit his fingers and then rubbed his blood along his cock. Spike smirked. Angel looked up and grinned. "Blood makes everything easier." Spike laughed. Angel gripped his cock and Spike got ready to turn over, but Angel's hand on his thigh stopped him.

Angel grinned. "Not this time." He said. Spike looked at him confused. Angel looked down and guided his cock to Spike's hole. Spike hissed as his thick head pushed him. He looked up at Angel in shock. Angelus only did this position if William had earned it…but then again Angel wasn't Angelus. And Spike was pretty sure he was proving it now.

Angel pushed in slowly until he was finally seated inside Spike. Angel rested a moment for Spike to get use to the feel. Spike was breathing heavily was well as Angel. "Angel…move," Spike groaned. Angel grinned and slowly thrust halfway out, before thrusting back in just as slow. "Bloody poof!" Angel laughed.

He leaned down and captured Spike's lips as he sped up. Spike pulled back from the kiss as he moaned at feeling Angel's cock thrusting into him. He growled when Angel shifted his hips a bit and got close to his prostate.

Angel was biting Spike's neck with blunt teeth to keep from just hammering into him. It had been soooooo long since they'd been like this and it felt great. He hoped to never go this long without be kissing Spike, without touching Spike, without _fucking_ Spike. Never.

Spike clutched Angel's back as Angel changed the angle again and was hitting Spike's spot on every in thrust. "Uhhh…fuckin-guh-bastard!" Spike cursed as he tightened his legs around Angel.

Angel tried to laugh, but groaned as he felt Spike's hands clutching his ass. Angel began to speed up as he felt his climax come closer. Spike shifted a bit and let go of one of Angel's cheeks to grasp his cock. Angel knocked his hand away.

Spike groaned. "Angel…please…please let me cum! Plllease." Spike begged. Angel leaned down and bit Spike's Adam's apple as he grasped his cock with his large hand. "Ahhh, Angel fuck!" Spike began to buck into Angel's hand and back into his thrusts.

"Angel…so close…ohhhh…AngelAngelAngelAngel-fuck. Ohh sooo close. AAANNNGGEEELLL!" Spike cried out as his cock exploded with cum. Angel continued to pump his cock hard and his ass, until he was calling out Spike's name as he came. Spike's inner muscles milked Angel dry, as Angel's fist milked Spike.

After they were spent, Angel just rested his weight against Spike. Both of them panting against each other, and sweat and cum coating their bodies.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You've nev-"

"I know."

….."Can we do that again?"

Angel gave a rumbling laugh at Spike's question. His entire body shook and Spike thought it felt good to feel Angel over top of him again. Angel pulled back and looked down at Spike. "I thought alcohol killed your sex drive?" Angel asked.

Spike grinned. "But…'m not drunk. You are." Spike said. Angel grinned and leaned down to kiss Spike as their cocks began to harden. "I'm not **that** drunk." Angel whispered, before he kissed Spike.


	4. Chapter 4

**********************************45 hours and 30 minutes*******************************

Angel shifted a bit in his sleep, but then a nose woke him up. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was platinum-blond hair. He grinned. Spike was purring in his sleep, but that wasn't the noise that woke up. After two and a half hours of sex, they had fallen asleep just like that. Spike over top of Angel with his jacket covering them. Spike had begun to purr as he fell asleep.

Angel looked around the room and found the source of the noise. Someone was trying to unlock the doors to his office, but were being a bit too loud. Then finally, Angel heard the click and one door opened. Fred froze as she saw Angel awake. "Sorry!" She hissed. She closed the door and went back to the lab.

Angel grinned and turned back to Spike. He kissed the top of his head and started to go to sleep again.

***************************************50 hours***************************************

Angel and Spike were already up and dressed when the doors opened and the others came in. Angel groaned. Spike grinned. "I was hoping you'd forgotten." Angel said.

"Kinda hard. You two were loud." Gunn said. Angel stood up straight then.

"You saw everything?!" he asked, panicked.

"No! I only saw a part of it." Fred said. Angel then looked at the others to agree with Fred, but none did.

Angel stood up alarmed. "You saw everything?!" He asked, his voice catching a pitch. Spike gave him a look. "Lil high there." He said, rubbing his ear. Angel glared at him.

"We didn't mean to. We were still kind of confused about the whole you and Spike ordeal." Lorne said. Angel groaned and flopped back into his seat.

"Uh, Angel there are some things Wesley and I need to ask you two. Will you answer them?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Spike said. Angel shrugged. He got up and leaned back against the front of his desk.

"Uh, the first time Spike was corporal…what happened?" Fred asked.

"At the time you told us you were fighting, but…well we think if might be something else." Wesley said.

Angel and Spike looked at each other and Angel nodded. "We were arguin' goin' back and forth. When suddenly tall, dark and handsome storms up in my face like he can do somethin'," Spike said. Everyone noticed how Spike said 'handsome' instead of his usual 'forehead'. "And then the great poof-" Spike stopped as he laughed when Angel threw his pen at him. "Kissed me." Spike finished.

"Call me that one more time and I'm gonna make you wish you weren't solid." Spike grinned, at Angel's threat, as he knew now it was empty.

"Wait, you're solid?" Fred asked.

Spike and Angel gave her a look. "Fred, ducks, where've you been?" Spike asked.

Wesley sighed. "And that's when you realized you were solid?" he asked.

"After he kissed me the second time, yes." Spike said with a look at Angel.

"And what about the second time you became solid?" Lorne asked.

"Spike's fault." Angel said. "Was not!" Spike said.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too! No one told you to come up when I got out of the shower!" Angel said.

Spike smirked. "Nice view though." Angel blushed lightly and groaned.

"I chased Spike out, by throwing stuff at him. I remembered he hated that as a ghost. So we came down here, still fighting. I was only in a towel when Spike came up and kissed me." Angel said.

Spike smirked. "And the last time Angel kissed me…but I did provoke him a lil." Spike said.

"A little?" Angel asked. Spike just grinned. "You almost got my ass eaten by that demon." Spike laughed.

"So, we were right. It is you that makes Spike solid." Fred said.

"Only it's not just Angel. It's the chemistry between them. You were close with the heat theory, but Lorne was closer with the attraction." Wesley said. "Uh, huh?" Spike asked. Wesley sighed. "It's simple, Spike."

"Right, well pretend 'm thick in the head." He said, moving over to Angel and sitting on the edge. "Pretend?" Angel asked. Spike elbowed him and Angel grinned.

"There's a heat…uh, attraction between you two. And it evolves around you two fighting. It creates enough heat between you two that it causes Spike's endorphins to react strongly enough to enable his body to take action." Wesley said. "Nothin'." Spike said.

"So basically Spike's brain get's horny enough to make his body solid when we fight?" Angel asked. Wesley sighed. "Yes, if you want to completely blow off the science, then yes!" Wesley said.

"Oh! Well that makes sense." Spike said.

"So are you solid now?" Fred asked.

"Been solid for over ten hours." Spike said. Fred grinned. "See, it worked!" She said.

"Fantastic. Now I can scrub my brain." Gunn said.

"No one told you to keep watch." Angel grumbled. Spike grinned and Gunn gave him a look.

"Well, Angel you didn't die at least. All it took was a little whiskey." Lorne said. Spike snorted.


End file.
